


A New Life

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam’s just a little baby bean, Voluntary regression, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: He’d tried to fight it at first. Insist he didn’t want it. He didn’t want Dean taking care of him all the time. He didn’t want the diapers, he didn’t want the onesies, he didn’t want the soothers.And now, Dean was trying to get him to leave the soother in the Impala so they could go eat, and Sam didn’twant to, dammit.In which Sam becomes Dean’s little.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a hot minute! This is just a tiny one shot (not as long as I like to make my stuff) and written on my phone and not really proofread. But I’ve had this idea swimming around for a while, so I figured why not?
> 
> Let me know what you think / if you want more!

Sam wasn’t quite sure how it had gotten to this. One day he was an infamous, legendary hunter, and the next... well, he was Dean’s baby.

He’d tried to fight it at first. Insist he didn’t want it. He didn’t want Dean taking care of him all the time. He didn’t want the diapers, he didn’t want the onesies, he didn’t want the soothers. 

And now, Dean was trying to get him to leave the soother in the Impala so they could go eat, and Sam didn’t _want to_ , dammit. 

“Sammy, you know people are gonna look at you.” Dean said, exasperated from the obvious temper tantrum happening in the passenger seat. “And you _know_ how you get when people stare at you or look at you funny.” Dean held out his hand expectantly, then finally dropped the firm expression and instead softened as he looked at his baby brother. “Please?”

Sam sighed and finally dropped the soother into Dean’s awaiting hand. He knew Dean was right, but he liked the feeling the soother gave him. He liked knowing he was safe under Dean’s protection, and Dean was never going to let anything happen to his baby boy. 

“De.” Sam pouted and frowned, and Dean’s heart ached. He wished it wasn’t so frowned upon in public, he wished he could bring Sam into the diner with his soother and no one would bat an eye. But unfortunately, they weren’t in that time. 

“I know, baby boy.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair fondly. “Just a quick in and out for a bite to eat. You must be getting hungry, hm? Maybe I can even order you a little side of kid pancakes with the face made out of whipped cream like you like it.” 

Sam gasped, and the pout dropped right off his face. Dean did a mental fist pump, just from how well he knew his Sammy. “Okay, De!” He said excitedly and got out of the car. Sam almost started dashing for the diner.

“Hey, hey!” Dean said immediately, his tone firm. Sam sheepishly turned back to look at him, and he reached his hand out for Dean’s. “You know you’re not allowed go off in parking lots by yourself.”

“Yes, De.” Sam said, tone still sheepish. “M’sorry. Just wanted the pancakes.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile, even though he knew he had to be firm with Sam, just because he didn’t want him getting hurt. “I know, baby. You just have to wait for me.” 

It seems like it’s been forever and Sam’s getting fidgety when Dean finally gets Sam out of the diner and buckled back into the Impala. He felt like he couldn’t get out of there fast enough — not even noticing how attractive the waitress was, too worried about the inevitable meltdown that was going to happen if he didn’t get Sam his soother, and some sleep, soon. 

Dean still hunted, and Sam went with him to the motels. He knew he wasn’t allowed to be in his little headspace when Dean wasn’t around, and Dean knew Sam knew how to defend himself if anything were to ever attack him while he were out on a hunt.

But because of this, Sam’s sleep schedule wasn’t the greatest. Which for adult Sam wasn’t a big deal, but for baby Sam who thrived on naps and routine, meltdowns were inevitable on nights he only got the hunter’s standard four hours and he was unable to get a good nap in. 

By the time Dean got around to the driver’s seat and turned the key in the Impala’s ignition, Sam was already slouched in the seat, his eyelids fluttering shut briefly before he’d shoot them back open, trying to force himself to stay awake.

“Just stay awake a little longer for me, okay, Sammy? Just gotta get you back to the bunker so we can get you a new soother, a bottle, and a good nap.” 

Sam whined at the mention of a new soother. Dean liked to keep Sam happy as much as possible, but sometimes he got _intense_ with his routine, and Dean liked to switch it up in different ways. Usually that way was to make him change his soother — which he would do anyway, because those motels were disgusting and Sam wasn’t always the best as keeping track of it. “De.”

“Nope, don’t _De_ me.” Dean said firmly. “You know we gotta switch it after the motels. Don’t want you getting sick.” 

Sam huffed. Dean sighed and ruffled Sam’s hair. The rest of the ride was accompanied only by soft classic rock, and no words exchanged between the two of them.

The inevitable tantrum from the diner finally came to a head when Dean took Sam’s soother. Because it was disrupting Sam’s routine, disrupting what he wanted, some days it was okay, and other days it was the end of the world. This day was one of the latter. 

Dean’s eyes widened when Sam threw himself on the floor and just _sobbed_. It was only then that he realized this wasn’t a normal tantrum. Sam wasn’t pissed at Dean for taking it, he was just overwhelmed. 

Dean thought back over the past few days and realized Sam had been by himself a lot of the time. Dean was out on a hunt a lot of the last few days, so Sam wasn’t allowed to be little. Not only because it was dangerous, but also because he needed to be on standby in case Dean needed some research done for a case. Now that they’d been living this dynamic for so long, Dean couldn’t be upset that Sam was so overwhelmed at everything around him changing all the time.

Dean sighed and ran the soother to the kitchen so he could quickly wash it off. He quickly came back to the living area of the bunker where Sam was on the floor, and dropped to his knees next to him. “Sammy. Sammy, baby.” Dean said reassuringly. “Sammy, look what I have!”

Sam’s eyes cracked open when he saw the same green soother, and his cries slowly turned to sniffles instead. “That’s my boy.” Dean said gently as he popped the soother into his mouth, then pulled Sam up and somehow managed to get him settled on his hip. “See? You’re okay, baby.” He used a thumb to brush away the tears from Sam’s cheeks. “Been a long couple of days for you, hm?”

Sam sniffled again and nodded as he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He whispered. 

“Yeah. I know. I’m sorry.” Dean sighed and held Sam close. He carried him up the stairs to the nursery he’d made Sam, got his diaper changed, and got him changed into a fresh onesie. Sam didn’t like to sleep in clothing worn already (he said it was too warm), so Dean made sure he always had another onesie on standby for nighttime, even when laundry was getting low. 

Once that was all settled, Dean settled with Sam in the rocking chair and a bottle. Sam curled up happily in his arms, finally feeling safe and warm, and finally sinking back into the headspace he’d desperately needed those past few days. 

Dean rocked Sammy to sleep, rubbing his back until he finally stopped fighting it and fighting against the warmth the bottle was giving him to make him fall fast asleep. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Sam’s face and replaced the bottle with the soother.

Once the soother was popped back in his mouth, Dean tucked Sammy back into his crib, flicked the nightlight on, left the door open a crack, and got ready for bed himself.


End file.
